His Beloved
by QuitePosh
Summary: A lonely man...reading his book goes on a journey...finds a woman...brings her home with him...stuff happens...[human X argonian (female) ]
1. The book

Darren sat on the Porch of his manor. He was reading The Lusty Argonian V2. He liked that play. It was his favorite graphic to read on a Mondas evening. He wished he had a maid like the one in his book. He put his book up and went to his blacksmith furnace and started to make daedric heavy armor. As the sun set, he finish his work and brought it with him inside. He went to his kitchen and made hoarker loaf. He sat at his dinner table alone and ate his food in silence. He then went up stairs with his new armor and prepared it for use on his journey to solitude. He undressed and pulled the covers back from his bed that looked as if it was made for two people. He looked at the empty spot with sadness. _I'm so lonely_ he thought. He laid in bed to finish his book he was reading earlier. Fatigue settled in and he marked his page and set the book by his bed and pulled the covers up and turned to his side so he was facing the empty spot. He sighed. "goodnight" He said aloud to himself as is someone was going to respond to his statement.

Darren woke early and put his new armor on and got his daedric weapons clipped to his belt. He walked outside with a bag of supplies on his journey to solitude. He walked to the entrance to his manor and conjured a shadow horse and climbed on top of it and rode it to the horizon of the swamp. He rode until night fall and set up camp. He continued reading his book until fatigued again settled into his mind and he marked his place and fell asleep. He woke in the misty fog of the swamp and packed up his stuff and conjured his horse again and rode until he made his way to the farm outside of solitude. Which then he go off his horse and the horse disappeared and he walked up the ginormous hill to the gates of solitude. He walked through and saw the trinket shop and quickly walked into the store. He walked down the hall and met the store owner. She happened to be Argonian. He looked around and looked at some of the books she had for sale until he found the 3rd volume of The Lusty Argonian Maid. He quickly grabbed it. He shyly put it on the table for checkout. The argonian looked at the book cover and read the title and then looked up at Darren and blushed immediately and said "Oh my..". Darren looked down in shame. "I...really like that book..." he said in shame. She looked at him. "it's my favorite book as well..." she smiled at him shyly. He looked at her and raised his head. "whats your name?" he asked. "Javhee Treyva" she said. "mine is Darren Torok" He said. She blushed at him as he said it proudly. "I like your armor" she said to him sweetly. "It looks heavy...you must be pretty strong to carry it for so long" she commented. "nay, its not that heavy" he said. He looked back down at the book and looked back up at Javhee. He said "I never met such a beautiful argonian in my entire life". She had red scales and had a white scaled belly and neck. She blushed even though he couldn't really see it he could tell she was by the way her eye glowed at him. "I...I...never met such a man like you...normally most men wouldn't have dared to think of me as beautiful..." she said modestly. "do you work here all the time?" he asked. "sometimes...I normally have a redguard woman watch the shop while I stay home" she said. "I was thinking about selling my business to her...she seems to like it more than I do" she admitted. He looked at her all happy. "do...you want to have...dinner with me...I am awfully alone at my manor...It would be nice to have company for once" he asked. She looked at him surprised. "I would love to come over...when do you plan on me being over?" she asked. "today if you want...I was going back home just after I bought this book" he said. She looked at him. "you can have the book for free...I'll gladly travel with you...I don't have anything to do anymore...I'm quite bored with where I live...all I see are houses and stupid children messing up my garden" she said. "it would be nice for once to see the rest of the world for once" she said. " okay come with me.." he said. As he walked out the door she soon followed behind him with excitement. He conjured up his horse and climbed on top and looked at her. She tried to get on up with him but she didn't know how to get up. He smiled and lifted her up and let her sit behind him. She blushed. As they started trotting off on horse back, Javhee immediately clung to Darren with a death grip and nuzzled her face into his back and closed her eyes. She yelped every time there was a bump. They rode faster going home and made it by midnight.

As she saw his manor come into view, her mouth opened wide with amazement as she saw his home. "its...so beautiful.." she said. " I built it myself" he bragged.


	2. Dinner with love

Darren got down from his horse and helped Javhee get down. She blushed at him as he held her in his arms. "thank you..." she shyly said to him. He smiled at her. The horse disappeared as so as he and her were walking up the steps to his porch and he unlocked his door. He opened it for her and she walked in first. "why...you are such a gentlemen" she said to him as she blushed. He went up stairs and removed his armor and set it up on his stand. He put on his most comfortable clothes and walked back down. "make yourself at home" he said. "I gladly will" she said. She walked into the library and looked for a book to read. She was amazed by how many erotic play books he had of argonian and nord partnership. She blushed bright red. Darren came right in. "oh my..." she saw him and gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...invade your privacy..." she squeaked. "No its okay...I thought you said you liked this kind of stuff" He winked at her and she felt her body tremble. "I...do...I..I" she did even finish her sentence because then he kissed her. She kissed him back. She looked up at him with her red glowing eyes and blushed and gasped. He was feeling her chest. "Oh why aren't you quite invasive" she smiled and blushed the deepest shade of red known to man. He became more invasive as he lowered his hands to her waist. She was waiting to feel his hands go for her glory. He did as she wanted him to, and he rubbed his hands in between her legs. She moaned loudly. "Let me be invasive this time" she said. She shoved him to the wall and put her hands down his pants and fondled him roughly. Darren squirmed and blushed and moaned. She looked at him and smiled. "Okay...I'm going to start dinner" he said nervously. She looked at him with a bit sadness. "Oh...I'm sorry I disgust you..." she said pitifully and looked down. "No you don't disgust me...you do the quite opposite of disgust...I'm hungry and you should be too..." he said. She looked up at him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "okay...after dinner?" she asked. "of course my beloved" he said. She smiled brightly with happiness and hugged him. She looked up at him. He smiled. She let him go and he started making mammoth snout stew. She got a book and sat down and read it. "dinner is ready" he called. She got up and sat down at the table and he set the table and had a big pot of the stew. She smelled it. "it smells delicious" she said. "well you get to have the first taste" he said. She poured some stew into the bowl and began eating it with incredible speed as if she hasn't eaten in days.

As they finish eating Darren cleans off the table and saves the stew for tomorrow. Javhee runs up the stairs to his room. He follows her. She looks at him with happy and lustful eyes. She begins to undress in front of him and he blushes like crazy. _I can't believe I'm doing this already it's so quick._ He sees her full body nude. His member pops up into its position, ready for use. She sees it and she smiles and moves up to him and removes his shirt and pants. She sees his lovely member before her and goes down to her knees. "I'm the first one to taste" she said. He blushed and moaned as he felt her warm breath on the head of his member. She slowly licked it. He moaned. She licked more and more. He moaned loudly. She engulfed his member and began to suck with passion. He moaned her name, at this she sucked harder and bobbed her head faster. He pumped in and out of her mouth. She looked up at him and was happy at his reaction. She bobbed her faster and played with his balls. He moaned her name loudly and he lost himself in her mouth and came a load of his seed into her mouth. She took her head off his member and tasted his seed in her mouth and then swallowed. She kept licking his rod for more of his seed. He looked at her. She got up and sit in his lap. "I'm tired" she said. "can we continue this tomorrow night?" she asked. "anything for you my beloved" He said. He pulled the covers back and laid there with her in his arms. He pulled the covers up and fell asleep with her in his arms.

As he woke up he noticed something in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw an argonian with her backside pressed into his front. He recollected the events that took place last night and blushed a deep shade of red and smiled as he had his wishes come true. He laid there for a few minutes with her in his arms. She eventually woke up and turned her head to see Darren's face and she smiled as she saw his crimson eyes. She giggled when she felt him pull her tighter to him. "am I yours?" she asked. "you are my dear" he responded. She eventually got up as both their stomachs growled like a bear. They walked down the stairs together and got breakfast ready. As they ate they looked at each other with a loving gaze. When they finished they went outside to the porch to read. Darren continued to read the rest of his book and within a few minutes he finished it and set it down on his little table. She looked at him. "do you ever go on journeys?" he asked. "When I was a teen I used to love going on little adventures with my friends and would frequently get in trouble...it was fun but since I grew up..there really wasn't a point of doing mercenary work. I'm not used to killing anyone unless my life is in danger" she said. "oh I love doing mercenary work...Its fun when you get involved in people's lives. I get paid handsomely and an amazing reputation" he said. "so what's your favorite weapon?" he asked. "I would have to say magic or bow and arrow" she said to him. "I like the long sword and battle ax" he said. They talked for hours and hours until the Currier came by to deliver message. "I have a letter for Darren Torok" the currier said. He gave it to Darren and left. As Darren opened the letter he noticed the royal seal. He read it and said "oh no..". He quickly got up and walked into the house and put on his full suit of daedric armor. He put on his belt of weapons and walked back out. "what's wrong?" She said. "I'm needed in Windhelm...there is a disturbance of piece that needs my help to deal with...you can come but you have to put on some armor and choose a weapon" he said. "I..I..don't know that you should bring me..." she said. "what would you do if I died?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded and went inside to find some of his old armor and came back out with iron armor and a ebony bow and arrow. He looked at her and summoned his spirit horse. They both got on and she immediately held on to him as they rode to Windhelm.


	3. update

Hey guys and gals. This is joseph. The reason for me not updating my stories or being active for the last few months is because of my family. From the start of summer my mother had been ignoring my calls so that I can receive my prescriptions. My uncle or father or whatever you want to call him, had called DCF. They came to my uncle's house and talked with me. They asked me where I wanted to live and I told them here. They called my mother and told her she had to get my medicine. She then lied to the agents and told them that I was only at my uncle's for the summer. She came by with her new husband douglas. I brought some of my stuff like clothes and ect. All the time I lived over with my mother had been torture and pain. My mom threatened me. She even laid her hands on me. She was abusing drugs from her doctor and was even beating my step-father. A few months ago she had tried to choke my step-dad and I threw her into the tv stand and the back of her head was bleeding. She opened the door and told my step-dad she was going to take my little brother away. So doug went to my brother's room and stood in front of the door. She pushed him into the door and my little brother saw my step-dad bust down the door with my mom on top of him. I grabbed my mom and lifted her up and threw her outside onto a concrete slab. [we live in a trailer park filled with crack heads and drug dealers] she had landed face down. Her skull had busted open and my step dad called the cops. They came by and arrested my mom after she had went into the house and took a handful of pills and drunk a eagermister. Appearently she had resisted police and they added that to a list of charges. I had thought it was all over but I was completely wrong. She came back two weeks later and got arrested. Then a few weeks after that she came back into the house. A month after she came back she asked to use my phone and said no and she went on a rampage and went into my room and practically stole all my clothes and my devices. As she was carring my xbox 360 I tried to grabbed for it and she threw it against the wall. I called the cops and she told them I had put my hands on her and they arrested me and didn't read my miranda rights. My step-dad had me released and I had went to court a few weeks ago to set up an arreinment to get an actual court date. And last week my mom had punched my step-dad in the eye and split it. He went to the police station and told them what she did. She was arrested and had a third strike on her record. She will be given 10 years at minium. So that is what happened in my life so far its been hard but I never gave up. Things will always get better no matter how hopeless it may seem. If any of you have a situation like mine, just don't like the depression get to you. Try to separate yourself from those that hurt you. What I did to calm myself was take a walk or feed the ducks in the trailer park. It helped me with my depression. Thanks for reading. And have a merry christmas.


End file.
